Gabriella and Ron story: Part 6
by charlenerennie7
Summary: What if Gabriella wasn't meant to be with Ron? What happened if they got back together?


previously on Gabriella and Ron:

Edward: Everyone has a choice here, Ron. But dumping Gabriella really did hurt her.

Ron: Shh, Taylor is just a lunatic.

Gabriella: *Cries*Because my friend Taylor said that i should break up with you, Ron.

Charlie: Yes, she can stay with us. Because she has no-one else to look after her. So, she'll stay with us.

Gabriella: I saw Ron holding Hermione's hand. That's why i am crying.

Edward: That is how I know, Gabriella.

Bella: Where's Gabriella?

Hermione: You two are history.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ron went looking for Gabriella but he couldn't find her anywhere.

Edward: Gabriella, I have to protect you from Troy if he decides to come back again.

Gabriella: I know you have to. Because your my best friend.

Edward: I know i am. But Gabriella why wouldn't you tell Bella that you and Ron are over?

Gabriella: You saw me in the hallway again. Didn't you?

Edward: Remember that i work fast. Alice has visions. I didn't see you in the hallway.

Jacob: You didn't tell her what we are.

Edward: I don't have to tell her anything, Jacob. She can figure it out for her self of course.

Gabriella: On that day when Troy pushed me and i died. I was coming to not remembering things.

Edward: Like the Swan's?

Gabriella: Yes, the Swans. They are my life and my family. They are more like my parents when they died because Troy killed them both.

Edward: So, why is Troy working for Aro?

Gabriella: Because he asked when I started at forks high.

Edward: So, he found Taylor after leaving school and he broke your heart.

Gabriella: Because he found his one and only true soul-mate.

Edward: He was turned into what I am.

Gabriella: So, that means he is truly on Aro's side?

Edward: Yes, it does mean that.

Jacob: Edward, Troy knew that Gabriella was coming here.

Gabriella: You mean that he followed me here?

Jacob: Yes, Troy over heard Taylor and told her to hang up on you. That's why Aro told him.

Alice: It's true, Gabriella. I had a vision of you coming here. But none of that means anything when Troy left you for Taylor.

Gabriella: So, I know now and I had it figured that he would followed. When someone should have told him not to follow me here.

Bella: Gabriella, Aro thinks your a threat to Troy. Because ever since he left for Italy, he had completely stepped over the line, without telling you first.

Gabriella: So, that could possibly lead up to Aro making him step over to his side. Troy followed his rules and now he's on the move to get back at me for nothing. But I could never step a side if my friends were endangerd by that.

Emmet: Yes, it could be that he didn't reach you. Because he was always looking at Taylor. But forgetting you could be a big challenge to him and to everything else and to all of us here in America. Someone would figure that we were in trouble or in any danger.

Rosalie: Come on, guys it is time we all went home now.

* * *

When Gabriella got home she went downstairs and talked to Bella.

Gabriella: So, how was science class?

Bella: It was good. How was yours?

Gabriella: It was quite boring and quite good.

Bella: But you still have to do work in class, Gabriella.

Gabriella: I know I have to do it, otherwise I won't get into college.

Bella: It's all about your education.

Gabriella: I know it's all about school education. That's why there are so many students in our school.

Bella: One of your friends called you asking you. Do you want to go out tonight?

Gabriella: Who was that friend?

Bella: It was Ronald.

Gabriella: No, I am going to skip it tonight.

Bella: I know why. Because you don't like him.

Gabriella: Not since the break-up happened.

* * *

The next day of school.

Ron: Hey, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Hey, Ron.

Ron: How comes you didn't go out with me last night?

Gabriella: Ron, just because we broke up doesn't mean we're together again. You know what you did with Hermione, I saw it with my own to eyes.

Ron: I know you saw what happened. But you won't forgive me for being with Hermione.

Gabriella: Ron, I am defintely going to forgive you. But this time I am giving you a second chance. And if you blow then we're officially never ever getting back together.

Ron: I know.

Gabriella: Thank you for understanding, Ron.

Ron: Your welcome.

Gabriella: I really am going to give a second chance.

Ron: I know.

Gabriella: I got to go to class I don't wanna be late.

Ron: Bye, Gabriella.

Gabriella: Bye, Ron.

Hermione: It sounds like yous two have got back together?

Ron: I know. But I still love you Hermione.

Hermione: I know you do, Ron.

Edward: That little liar *He whispererd*

* * *

At lunchtime.

Edward: Gabriella, can I talk to you?

Gabriella: Sure.

Edward: Ron, can I talk to aswell?

Ron: Sure

Gabriella: What is this about?

Edward: Yous.

Ron: Oh.

Edward: I heard yous to talking in the hallway.

Gabriella: What were we talking about, Edward?

Edward: Gabriella, when you said you wanted to give him a second chane right?

Gabriella: Yes.

Edward: Don't be mad but I think Ron is lying to you.

Gabriella: Ron, are you cheating on me with Hermione?

Ron: Yes.

Gabriella: After I said I would give you a second chance. And you blew it. Edward, I could I be mad at you because you witnessed it. By watching him.

Ron: Gabriella, the reason I left you for Hermione was because I loved her and not you.

Cece: Really Ron this again?

Ron: It's not my fault.

Cece: Yes it is you little liar.

All of them left Ron on his own so he can think about what he's done.

* * *

At home time Gabriella went to the toilet.

Bella: Gabriella, you've been crying all afternoon.

Gabriella: I know because Ron cheated on me again.

Bella: I know. It hurts when you had your heart broken.

Gabriella: Does no-one like me here or do they hate me?

Bella: No-one hates you. They love you. Edward loves you.

Gabriella: Bella, ever since I came here you were my good friend and sister.


End file.
